Senja
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Megurine Luka duduk menatap senja menunggu seseorang datang untuk menghiburnya tapi orang itu tidak pernah muncul, Luka hanya bisa terus menunggu dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Luka benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun. "Kepada senja, aku akan terus menunggunya selamanya karena aku tahu dia akan datang."


Megurine Luka duduk menatap senja menunggu seseorang datang untuk menghiburnya tapi orang itu tidak pernah muncul, Luka hanya bisa terus menunggu dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Luka benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya bisa berharap orang itu akan datang dengan hatinya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, dimasa depan.

"Kepada senja, aku akan terus menunggunya selamanya karena aku tahu dia akan datang, dan membawaku bersama dengannya."

**Senja** oleh Naoya Yuuki

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA, CRYPTON, ETC.**

**Another Luka/Miku**

_Selamat membaca._

Ruangan itu dipenuhi berbagai buku-buku setebal dua ratus halaman dan bahkan lebih, juga terdapat rak penyimpanannya yang tersusun berjajar hingga hampir menyentuh dinding yang satunya—tidak, ruang itu bukanlah perpustakaan—itu adalah kamar tidur milik Megurine Luka, gadis itu memiliki hobi membaca buku. Dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mempelajari dunia dari balik kisah tertulis orang-orang.

Megurine Luka tidak pernah mengenal dunia luar, tidak pernah merasakan sekolah. Tapi dia tahu apa itu sekolah. Megurine Luka tahu segalanya hanya dengan belajar sendiri, orangtuanya terlalu overprotektif menjaganya sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa merasakan dunia yang sebatas kamar tidur dan ruang tamunya.

Walaupun orangtuanya meninggalkan rumah Luka tak pernah sekalipun ingin melangkah melihat dunia—pernah, tapi orangtuanya kemudian menghukumnya dan dia akhirnya hanya bisa patuh. Sampai sekarang dia masih betah untuk duduk dikamarnya bersama jutaan buku dari seluruh dunia—baginya membaca buku lebih bermanfaat daripada harus membuang waktu diluar sana, bermain.

"_Fantasy_…"

Luka dengan kantung matanya, dengan kacamatanya, dengan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan. Tidak menarik meskipun dia sangat jenius. Luka hanyalah seorang _Nerd—_anggapan semua orang padanya. Luka tidak dikenal orang, Luka bahkan tidak dikenal oleh tetangganya sendiri.

Luka memandang cermin yang merefleksikan semuanya, Luka melepas kacamatanya—dia tidak benar-benar memiliki mata minus karena keseringan membaca, dia hanya menggunakan kacamata untuk membuat matanya tetap terjaga kesehatannya, anggapannya yang lain. Luka memegang rambutnya yang agak berantakan, dia menyisirnya perlahan, beberapa rambut jatuh ke tanah karena rontok. Kemudian Luka mengikat rambutnya kebelakang.

"Keterlaluan," gumamnya.

Luka kembali duduk dikursinya, dia membuka sebuah buku setebal kamus Bahasa Inggris yang ditumpuk dua. Luka mengenakan kacamata bacanya dan mulai memasuki dunianya. Lama dia membaca buku itu hingga menyisakan hanya beberapa halaman lagi namun Luka merasakan kantuk yang sangat berat, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk ketika matanya tertutup. Lalu dia tertidur diatas meja bacanya.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang dan suara tak jelas lainnya terdengar ditelinganya membuatnya tersadar dari kantuknya, Luka mengusap matanya dan segera menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca. Luka segera berjalan menuju arah pintu kamarnya mencari suara yang telah mengganggu tidur dan mimpi indah.

Begitu ia membuka pintunya seseorang terlihat tengah membersihkan vas bunga didekat kamarnya. "Maafkan aku!" seseorang itu membungkukkan badannya. Luka baru saja melihat orang itu—selain orangtuanya tentu saja—Luka menganggukkan kepalanya canggung, dia memperhatikan sekitarnya, berharap bahwa orang yang ada didepannya sekarang ini bukanlah tipikal pencuri yang berwajah manis. "Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hatsune Miku, aku akan bekerja disini."

Luka hanya menatap orang yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hatsune Miku itu dengan wajah ngantuk. Dia kemudian mengangguk tak peduli.

"Orangtuamu memintaku untuk menjagamu," lanjut Miku karena reaksi Luka yang datar, Miku berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit melawak. "Aku pikir kau adalah seorang bayi, ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini."

Apa maksudnya itu? Pikir Luka, dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Miku mulai tak enak, dia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Luka. "Hei bayi besar?"

"Orangtuaku kemana?" Luka benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya.

"Orangtuamu akan pergi keluar Negeri untuk waktu yang lama," Miku melipat tangannya didadanya. "Aku diminta mereka untuk menjagamu, mereka juga telah membayarku mahal sekali—seperti memberikan seluruh kekayaannya padaku, dengan ini pasti bisa membayar sewa selama setahun lebih."

Luka tersenyum kecut, dia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Hatsune Miku sendirian diluar sana. Luka berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya memikirkan orangtuanya. Luka bukanlah orang bodoh, dia tahu orangtuanya telah mencampakkannya. Dia tahu orangtuanya sudah tidak menginginkannya, walaupun mereka bersikap manis didepannya. Luka selalu merasakan hal yang lain. Dia telah dibuang.

Sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama seseorang yang telah rela menjadi pendampingnya, memasak untuknya, mencuci bajunya, mengingatkannya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, mengingatkannya untuk tidur. Luka merasa tak enak dengan pertemuan pertama yang kurang berkesan tadi, jadi dia bermaksud untuk lebih mengenal orang itu.

Luka mencuci mukanya, menyisir rambutnya dan membiarkannya tergerai. Luka kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya mencari Hatsune Miku.

"Hei bayi besar!" yang dicari malah datang menghampirinya, Luka terdiam dia tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. "Sudah saatnya makan? Orangtuamu mengatakan padaku; saat 'anak itu keluar dari kamarnya, itu artinya dia butuh makan.'"

Luka masih terdiam, orangtuanya bahkan tidak menyebut namanya untuk memberitahukan jadwalnya pada Miku. Luka berjalan melewati Miku menuju ruang tamu.

"Hei, bayi besar. Mau makan apa? Nasi goreng atau Nasi telur?"

Cukup sudah. Luka tidak ingin Miku terus memanggilnya bayi besar, Luka bukanlah seorang bayi lagi. Dia telah dewasa, Luka telah dewasa—dewasa dengan masa-masa sulitnya. Luka membuka mulutnya. "Megurine Luka."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Megurine Luka," tegasnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Miku. "Aku mau nasi goreng saja."

Miku tersenyum, dia segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam kepada Megurine Luka. Miku harus membuat makan malam dengan penuh perasaan, walaupun ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memasak—semoga saja dia berhasil.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, makan malam akhrinya datang. Miku membawakan sepiring nasi goreng kehadapan Luka yang tengah melamun didepan televisi.

"Makan malam!" serunya. Luka tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap sepiring nasi itu dan Miku bergantian. "Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

Luka menarik tangan Miku, memaksanya untuk duduk didekatnya. "Kenapa hanya satu, kau tidak makan?"

"Aku… aku tidak biasa makan malam," elaknya.

"Ususmu akan mencerna lambungmu jika kau tidak menjaga pola makanmu, tiga kali sehari," Luka mengambil nasi itu. "Makanlah…" dia mengangkat sendoknya dan menyodorkannya pada Miku.

"A-aku memasaknya untukmu."

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas usahamu membuat nasi goreng yang baunya tidak menyenangkan ini." Luka kemudian menyuapkan sendok itu kepada dirinya sendiri. "Enak," gumamnya.

Walaupun ucapan Luka yang sebelumnya membuat Miku down, ucapannya yang tanpa sadar itu berhasil membuat Miku bersemangat kembali. Miku segera pamit untuk mengerjakan hal yang lain.

ooo

Hatsune Miku telah tinggal selama sebulan di rumah milik Megurine Luka, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sifat Luka. Luka selalu saja mengurung dirinya dikamar, Luka juga tidak membiarkan Miku untuk memasuki kamarnya. Miku tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, hari-harinya disini benar-benar terasa sangat membosankan. Terbesit sebuah ide dikepalanya, Miku berharap dengan idenya dia bisa membuat Luka sedikit merubah sikapnya.

Megurine Luka telah selesai membaca bukunya yang kesepuluh hari itu, dia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Kali ini dia melihat nuansa lain dari rumahnya. Luka melihat warna oranye disetiap dinding rumahnya. Luka berjalan mengikuti warna oranye itu dan warna itu berakhir di depan sebuah pintu yang berwarna biru terang dengan warna putih—seperti warna langit. Luka menatap pintu itu lama kemudian dia berbalik, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan rumahku?" tanyanya pada Hatsune Miku yang tengah terduduk dengan baju dan mukanya yang penuh dengan tepung, Luka hendak menertawainya namun ia tidak bisa. "Badut darimana ini?"

"Ugh, tolong aku. Lantainya licin aku tidak bisa berdiri."

Luka berjalan kearah Miku tanpa memperdulikan lantainya yang licin, dia menjulurkan tangannya. "Ayo."

Miku menerima juluran tangan itu, karena lantainya yang licin ketika hendak berdiri dia terjatuh kembali dengan Megurine Luka menimpa dirinya. Tanpa disadari bibir mereka bertemu. Luka dapat merasakan tepung yang ada dibibir Miku.

Luka melepaskan ciuman yang tak disengaja itu dan mencoba untuk bangkit namun ia kembali terpeleset dan kembali menimpa Miku.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Miku terdiam karena ciuman itu sedangkan Luka terdiam mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa berdiri tanpa harus menimpa Hatsune Miku kembali. Luka akhirnya memutar tubuhnya, Miku sekarang berada diatasnya dan memutarnya kembali hingga menuju lantai yang tidak licin. Akhirnya Luka dapat berdiri, lalu Luka segera meninggalkan Hatsune Miku yang masih terdiam karena ciuman itu.

Hari-hari terasa berbeda setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Miku jadi lebih tampak diam dan Luka tidak suka dengan semua itu karena dia telah terbiasa dengan Miku yang cerewet dan Miku yang banyak tingkah. Luka sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Setelah kejadian itu Luka jadi merasa aneh ketika berada didekat Miku, wajahnya menjadi panas tanpa sebab. Luka tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menjadi seperti itu, tak ada satu bukupun yang dapat menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa menjadi seperti itu.

Luka mengitari rumahnya mencari Hatsune Miku, dan dia menemukan gadis itu tengah mencuci piring dalam diam, Megurine Luka melangkahkan kakinya kearah Miku, tangannya memegang piring kotor yang juga dipegang oleh Miku—bersamaan. Miku yang merasa tangannya telah disentuh oleh Luka segera menariknya. Miku mencoba untuk tidak menatap Megurine Luka.

Luka merasa jengkel dengan sifat Miku yang diam, gadis itu memegang dagu Miku memaksanya untuk menatap dirinya. Sesaat semuanya terasa berhenti, Miku berusaha untuk menatap kearah lain tapi dia tidak bisa, mata biru laut Luka bagai menyihirnya untuk terus memandangnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Luka, gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Miku. Lalu bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Miku menatapnya menikmati setiap kehangatan yang diberikan Luka.

Luka membuka matanya, melepaskan ciumannya dari Miku dan kemudian memeluk gadis itu. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang—begitu juga dengan Miku. Luka berharap Miku dapat mendengarkan debaran jantungnya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, penyakit apa yang sebenarnya ia derita saat ini. Luka ingin tahu, apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Luka mengeratkan pelukannya tidak ingin melepaskan Hatsune Miku, dia ingin Miku terus disisinya, dia ingin Miku tidak bekerja karena orangtuanya, dia ingin Miku membawanya keluar dari dunianya yang abu-abu, dia ingin Miku memberikan warna baru didalam hidupnya, dia menginginkan semua itu.

"Luka?" Miku mendongakkan kepalanya, Luka lebih tinggi darinya dan sekarang dia tengah memelukknya. Miku melihat air wajah Luka berubah, Luka menangis. Miku menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. "Kenapa menangis?"

Luka terdiam, dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Miku. "Aku ingin melihat warna oranye itu."

"Warna oranye?" Miku memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Warna oranye yang kau lukis didinding rumahku, dan aku juga ingin membuka pintu biru itu."

Miku tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku akan membawamu melihat dunia Luka, bukan hanya oranye atau biru tapi merah, hijau dan banyak lagi."

"Terima kasih!"

Miku mengelus kepala Luka. "Anak pintar," wajah Miku kemudian berubah murung. "Kita akan melihat senja setelah aku kembali."

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Luka.

"Suatu tempat, aku akan kembali. Tenang saja," Miku menarik Luka dari dapur dan membawanya menuju ruang tamu. "Mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya Miku.

"Nasi goreng," jawab Luka.

"Satu nasi goreng segera datang!"

Miku kembali menuju dapur untuk memasak nasi goreng khasnya kepada Luka, setelah gadis itu memberikan nasi gorengnya, Miku segera pamit untuk pergi kesuatu tempat, Miku kemudian tersenyum. "Selamat malam," ucapnya dengan nada perpisahaan.

ooo

Megurine Luka duduk menatap senja dari balkon rumahnya, dia menunggu seseorang datang untuk menghiburnya tapi orang itu tidak pernah muncul lagi setelah malam itu, Luka hanya bisa terus menunggu dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Luka benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya bisa berharap orang itu akan datang dengan hatinya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, dimasa depan. Luka berharap orang itu akan menghiburnya, memasakkannya nasi goreng kesukaannya. Luka belum sempat mengatakan isi hatinya, Luka tidak mengerti. Banyak sekali rahasia yang belum ia ketahui. Tapi yang terpenting, kemana orang itu pergi? Kenapa ia tak kunjung kembali?

"Kepada senja, aku akan terus menunggunya selamanya karena aku tahu dia akan datang, dan membawaku melihat dunia bukan hanya sebatas oranye dan biru."

**END**?

Megurine Luka berjalan keluar dari rumahnya untuk pertama kalinya—dia ingin mencari Hatsune Miku, gadis itu frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri, dia telah terbiasa dengan adanya Miku disisinya.

Luka melihat sebuah koran dihalaman rumahnya, begitu Luka mendekat dia dapat melihat kanker paru-paru dihalaman utama koran itu, karena penasaran gadis itu mengambil koran itu dan membacanya. Matanya membulat ketika membaca koran itu, di sana nama Hatsune Miku tertulis—nama seseorang yang akan dia cari.

Air mata Luka kembali mengalir, dia menangis tersedu-sedu dan tak sedikitpun memperdulikan orang-orang lewat yang hampir menganggapnya gila.

_Kepada senja, maukah kau membawaku_?

**Real End…**!

_Cerita ini belum sempat dibaca ulang, masih raw—masih hangat. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview! See you at the next story!_


End file.
